shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi Sekimori
Hitoshi Sekimori (関守 平 Sekimori Hitoshi) is one the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni who participated in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. He is the owner of a sushi restaurant, Ginza Hinora. Appearance Sekimori is seen with dark hair and his eyes remained shut. Unlike the others who used modern chef uniform, Sekimori is often seen in the Japanese Cuisine Chef Uniform and wears wooden clogs. Personality Like most members of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, Sekimori is very serious upon the food quality and art as he has a philosophy that the culinary is a part of product of profit in the culinary economy. His discipline claimed that of anyone who is unwilling to take chances, there won't be glory for them. Sekimori is also calm and cool headed professional who use his logic and discipline, Sekimori is one of the few mature legends among the alumni. Plot Back Story Little known about Sekimori's history, however it is believed that he is a long time friend and rival of Doujima during his younger days. Training Camp Main Article: Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Sekimori was appeared along with the other Tootsuki Ten Alumni during the opening ceremony of the Training Camp and left to his respective station after Doujima finished his speech. After the first round was finished with all the qualified students, Sekimori is then appeared along with the gargantuan strangers, latter known as the students from the foreign university, as he commence the extra assignment which lead to the dismay to the students. When Yuki stood out over and asked about her supposed "reward", which Sekimori replied that there isn't such "reward" to her and he told all the student that he/she had to performed their own 3 course meals before he warned to all the students that should any of them failed to comply will be resulted elimination from the camp and the academy. Unofficial Shokugeki & The Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:[[Yukihira-Shinomiya ''Shokugeki Feud Tale]]'' Sekimori becomes one of the judges over the Unofficial Shokugeki which is resulted by the Yukihira Shinomiya Shokugeki feud from the rookie, Yukihira Soma and his fellow alumni, Shinomiya Koujirou in order to protect one of the student's future from the unreasonable comment. As Donato asked if Chapelle caught this Shokugeki, Sekimori would only replied that he will blow his top should he found the Shokugeki held without the academy authorization. As the Shokugeki has commenced and Shinomiya had taken the lead, Sekimori witnesses Soma managed to keep his partner, Tadokoro Megumi, calm by clapping both Megumi's hand hard. While observing through Team Soma's presentation and reading Soma's profile, Sekimori is surprised and intrigued over Soma's total unbreakable focus on his role while maintaining his performance through both communication and skills, which he claimed that Soma's amazing skills would even equal as the professional chef. While the judgement time for both dishes had came, Sekimori and the other fellow alumni to taste the food which Shinomiya's dish came first. As Doujima praised over Shinomiya's Chicken Chou Farci and Shinomiya's confident the victory,Sekimori is begin to worry that Shinomiya's victory would torment both Soma and Megumi .As it is Team Soma's turn, Sekimori is intrigued over the Rainbow, Doujima would actually see through her skill as he attempted to ask Megumi about the ingredients she would use for her dish. After Megumi's explanation, Doujima would seemly impressed over the dish and Megumi's vast knowledge of vegetables since her hometown was fame in vegetables. Despite he tasted both dish as delicious, Sekimori would begin his vote and he vote Shinomiya as the winner. In the twist of changes, Sekimori is also witness Doujima's sudden vote as an acknowledge credit and also see Doujima exposed Shinomiya's stagnation as his weakness and Shinomiya's reluctance taste her meal twice that led to Shinomiya's stumble in confusion, which her Rainbow Terrine has soften the Vegetable Magician's cold heart as her dish reminded Shinomiya's childhood days. Just as the rookie dismissed themselves after the Shokugeki,Sekimori come to Doujima and asked Doujima if he did the right thing while didn't expected his anticipation that changed the results, which Doujima replied that should Megumi's food is abysmal terrible he had her expelled from the camp and the academy. While Sekimori further wondered over Shinomiya's stagnation resulted from his overrated cunning streak, Doujima commented that Shinomiya had always focused on his goal by just practicing his French Cooking while neglect others which he see them unnecessary. He further assert that through his exceptional wits he used to achieve that goal, Shinomiya had became the owner of his restaurant before his skills would flourish and through this Unofficial Shokugeki, Shinomiya would learn that even professionals would have to absorb everything around him/her in order to seek further goals rather than just satisfied with the achieved objective. Impressed over Doujima's words of wisdom,Sekimori would praised handsomely to Doujima that he would actually saved both Soma and Shinomiya from their own faults which Seikimori see him as the counselor. Even with such complement, Doujima found it exaggerated yet told Seikimori that it would be for the best since he see both Soma and Shinomiya as amazing talents which cannot be replaced by anyone. Third Round and The Camp Ultimate Climax/Breakfast Buffet Struggle On the third night of the camp, Sekimori joined both Doujima and Chapelle to observed on the student progress which he found the qualified impressed over to make it to the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Trial. During the trial almost meets it completion, Sekimori is last seen to confirmed the mysterious student had passed the trial with 380 dishes as her final record. After Camp After the camp is officially over, Sekimori is among the Alumni halt Shinomiya over to wait for her "request" before she says her goodbye to Megumi and Soma, while he tempted to recruit Megumi as her part of his kitchen crew. Cooking Style As the legend by the students of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Sekimori seemly proficient in making Sushi and Spring Rolls. Clubs *None, but after his graduation he owned his own restaurant,Sushi Restaurant "Ginza Hinora". Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Support Characters Category:Chef Category:Judge